japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bra
Bra (ブラ) is the second, and last child of Vegeta and Bulma. Thus making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name, and had decided on Eschalotto (エシャロット), however Bulma chose to name her Bra before Vegeta could suggest the name. She appears towards the end of the Dragon Ball manga, and towards the end of the Dragon Ball Z anime. She also sometimes appear in Dragon Ball GT. In the English Version, her name is Bulla. Background Bra Briefs is the second and last child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both a half Saiyan and half Human by blood like her older brother, Trunks. She is born a few years after the defeat of Kid Buu. Her birth is reveal in the Dragon Ball Super anime series during the Universe Survival arc. Bra is born in Age 780. Right before she was born, Vegeta was offered to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match tournament but he however declined because he wanted to be there for Bulma as she was about to give birth, and he was very eager to see his daughter be born. However, by being frustrated over Vegeta's refusal to enter in the Tournament of Power until the birth since Bulma was overdue, Whis just used his magic to warp Bra out from inside her mother, which left everyone shocked and speechless at the same time. Bulma however is happily delighted by her daughter being born and all of the Z Fighters celebrate her arrival. Vegeta stays back while everyone meets Bra but then reacts with furious anger, and transforms in to his Super Saiyan Blue form when Mr. Satan and Yamcha both make her cry. When Vegeta finally holds Bra, she smiles happily at her father and Vegeta feels an instant attachment towards his daughter. Upon learning the name, Vegeta initially protests, by saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan and had decided upon Eschalot but relents, while saying that Bra isn't a bad name either. While Beerus stays at Capsule Corp. right before the tournament, he wakes up from a nightmare and startles Bra, therefore causing her to cry and Bulma puts her to bed. The next day, Bra is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper. Vegeta effortlessly changes it, by making her stop crying and she laughs with Trunks as he holds her. After Team Universe 7's victory in the Tournament of Power, Bra is in Vegeta's arms as Bulma hugs him for returning home safely. A celebration party is then held for Bra, as everyone brings her presents and lavishes her with a lot of attention, and Vegeta smiles with pride for his daughter. The party is however interrupted when baby Pan accidentally hits Vegeta in the face, and he resolves to channel his anger at Goku for them to have another rematch. Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Son Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Kuririn and Android 18). Out of all the three girls, Bra is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Her appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards to that of her father. As a newborn baby, Bra is shown to always be smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her, such as by crying right away when being held by Yamcha and Hercule, whereas smiling whenever Goku or her family members held her. She also likes to be around Lord Beerus as she didn't mind seeing him relaxing on a chair, even though she was sitting on him. She is usually cheerful, and eager to please. Although she often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her older brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bra may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, by often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her out to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Appearance As a newborn baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bra has a triangle strand of blue hair on the top of her head. While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bra bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother Bulma. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bra wears a white dress with orange polka dots, and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bra is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, dark red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece on top of her head, a gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Abilities Unlike her father and older brother, Bra is not a fighter, despite also being strong, she is shown preferring to shop rather than train in martial arts. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bra has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bra is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. Ki Blast Bulla can fire ki blasts in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ki Transfer While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. Maiden Burst An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Burst A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Maiden Blast A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Blast A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultimate Maiden Blast An even stronger version of Maiden Blast that is stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. Galick Gun An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Sexy Smile Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. Super Sexy Smile A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Attack Shout A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. First Striker Acts at the start of battle (this skill activates by chance after). One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Capricious Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Team Attacker Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Bulpan Bulpan is the EX-Fusion of Bulla and Pan introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Uub arc Bra is first shown as a young child in the finale of the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and older brother. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Black Star Dragon Balls arc Five years later (10 years later in the English Version), Bra is seen with her father as they watch Son Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby arc :"Sorry fellas! My dad's got a bit of a temper and he can get kind of grumpy when he has to take me shopping." :— Bra talking to boys in the DBGT episode "The Attack on Vegeta" (English Version) Bra is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Son Gohan. Vegeta tells her to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Son Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Son Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 arc Some months later, Bra is seen in Chi-Chihouse having dinner with Bulma, [[Son Goku], Pan, Son Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bra is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bra is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Film Appearance Dragon Ball Super Broly Bra is first seen at the family vacation house on an island with her parents, Goku, Whis, and Beerus. After Trunks calls Bulma to tell her six of the Dragon Balls have disappeared including the Dragon Radar, Bulma leaves Bra with Beerus so she can go with Vegeta and Goku to locate the last one. After the battle with Broly is over, Bra laughs happily and plays with Beerus, who isn’t relieved that the fight is done. Video Games Bra appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusion (playable) *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact. *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World Quotes *You have to shave the mustache off dad, it isn't cool Relationships 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Trunks' 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Videl' 'Pan' 'Son Goten' 'the Ox King' 'Mr. Satan' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Piccolo' 'Dende' 'Yamcha' 'Puar' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Master Roshi' Knownable Relatives *'King Vegeta' (Paternal Grandfather) *'Panchy' (Maternal Grandmother) *'Dr. Brief' (Maternal Grandfather) *'Bulma' (Mother) *'Vegeta' (Father) *'Trunks' (Older Brother) *'Tights' (Aunt) *'Tarble' (Paternal Uncle) *'Gure' (Paternal Aunt) *'Bulma Leigh' (Descendant) *'Vegeta Jr.' (Descendant) Trivia *Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bra's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese version, where the character's name is literally spelled "Bra"). Her name is a shortening of "brassiere". *There has always been speculation that she is Vegeta's favorite child. *Interestingly, a "bulla" is an amulet worn like a locket, and was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. This was likely not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family. *She does not exist in her future older brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her conception. Interestingly she has never met her future brother anywhere in the Dragon Ball media (via anime/manga, games, commercials, etc). *Vegeta's planned Saiyan name for Bulla: Eschalot comes from "shallot" - a type of onion. Which fits with her head-shape as a baby and the Saiyan naming trend of vegetable-based puns. Had she been named Eschalot as Vegeta intended, she would have been the only Saiyan hybrid and child of Vegeta and Bulma to have a Saiyan name. *In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Gohan enters his classroom, a girl that resembles an older Bra can be seen at the top left of the classroom. *Bra is the first female half-Saiyan and half-Earthling hybrid (as opposed to Pan who is a quarter breed) and she is also the first princess to born in the Saiyan Royal Family after several generations of sons. *Her hobby is shopping. *She is label as a forgotten Saiyan. As of Dragon Ball Super, Bra and Pan's birth dates were changed, with Pan being born first and Bulla now second. *Bra's age in comparison to Pan's is of much inconsistency. As the Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files have stated, Bra to have been born before Pan thus making her older. However with the release of the more canonical, Dragon Ball Super, their birth dates had been switched, placing Pan to be oldest and Bra the youngest of the two female Saiyan hybrids. *In Dragon Ball GT, the inconsistencies are quite noticeable. Despite being younger than Pan herself, Bra looks a lot older (this coming more from her being taller). It is because this that fans have been lead into confusion by Toriyama's decision in their designs, and has been often speculated that this maybe out of Vegeta's Saiyan genes, maturing much faster than other Saiyans like Goku. In accordance to Bra's birth year (Age 780) in the Chinese Zodiac her sign would be the Horse. *Throughout the series, Bra reveals several of this zodiac's characteristic traits. From an infant to a child; she was shown to be very easygoing, and warmhearted. However in Dragon Ball GT, in reflection of Vegeta's parenting. Bra inherits a high independent and endurable persona. Because of this she occasionally addresses her father, and being raised spoiled often goes out to shop. Despite this she still retains her positive attitude. *Bra also inhabits a close bond for her father. This dotes to the relationship the Horse and Ram (Sheep or Goat) are stated with in the Chinese Zodiac calendar. Bra shares many similarities with Uchiha Sarada from the Naruto franchise. *Both have a close relationship with their parents. *Both hate being treated like a child. *Both spend much of their time with their mothers. *Both are doted on, and spoiled by their fathers. *Both wear red outfits, and a red headband. *Both are noted to be very strong. *Both don't know about their fathers' dark past. *Both have a hobby they are proud of. (For Bra : shopping. Whereas for Sarada : reading books) *Both have a female best friend. (For Bra : Pan. Whereas for Sarada : Chocho) *Both have the same personality. (Both : bossy, kind, easily angered, smart, but also caring to their loved ones) *Both resemble their mothers. (The only difference is that Bra is completely identical to Bulma, and has no resemblance to Vegeta. Whereas Sarada resembles Sakura in the terms of the face while she looks almost identical to Sasuke) *Both have someone who they admire. (For Bra : her father. Whereas for Sarada : Naruto) *Both have an enemy. (For Bra : Baby, and the Dark Star Dragons. Whereas for Sarada : Shin clones, and the Otsutsuki clan) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : the late Hiromi Tsuru (all media until 2018), Aya Hisakawa (2019 – Present) *'English' : Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2), Bryn Apprill (Baby) all information on Bra came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bulla Gallery EP83DBS_Bura_-_-.png EP83DBS_Bura_en_brazos_de_su_madre.png Bulma and Baby Bulla.png EP83DBS_Bura_a_nacido.png|Bra sleeping Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-01h20m28s041.png|Bra as a baby in her father's arms in Dragon Ball Super VegetasFamilyEp289.png|Bra with her family DragonballZ-Episode289 344.jpg|Bra at the tournament DragonballZ-Episode289 352.jpg|Bra can see the stage more clearly DragonballZ-Episode290 79.jpg|Bra can see Pan fight DragonballZ-Episode290 195.jpg|Bra loves that her father is strong Bra_final_de_Z.png Vegeta and Bulla.jpg Snapshot20100317175842.jpg Bra_DBGT_profilo.png Bulla with her father in a car.jpg Chchchc.jpg Plantilla7.jpg Bulla_2.png Bulla.jpg Bra_(23).jpg Plantilla4.jpg 1229358525036_f.jpg|Bra with her father Hija-de-Vegeta.jpg Bra and her father Vegeta .jpg Bra_(20).jpg BullaDBGTmad.png|Bra in GT Dragon_Ball_Bulla-1001_0001.jpg e560cf43ba2b869ee4ff3f3269d7ab18.jpg Bra_(11).jpg Bra_(13).jpg Bulla_and_Trunks_under_Baby's_control.jpg Bra_(16).jpg Bra_(03).jpg Bra_(17).jpg 46_bulma_chichi_bulla.jpg 1831.png large (31).jpg|Bra with the Son Family Large (16).jpg Pan and everybody.jpg 7227.jpg Bra_(06).jpg Bra_(15).jpg Bra_(07).jpg Category:Characters Category:Females